VERDADEIROS COMPANHEIROS
by sakuras2sasuke
Summary: Sakura Haruno é uma grande-mulher de negócios que vive a vida sozinha. Sua vida está tudo sobre controle... Seu controle. Ela possui seus próprios negócios, seu próprio condomínio, e conduz suas relações do mesmo modo que ela corre seus negócios - por suas regras. Qualquer homem que não gosta é bem-vindo a partir.(ADAPTAÇÃO)
1. Prólogo

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

_**A história é uma adaptação do livro Verdadeiros Companheiros (True Mates) da autora Zena Wynn.**_

_**Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Boa leitura! :D**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**PRÓLOGO**

_Sakura Haruno é uma grande-mulher de negócios que vive a vida sozinha. Sua vida está tudo sobre controle... Seu controle. Ela possui seus próprios negócios, seu próprio condomínio, e conduz suas relações do mesmo modo que ela corre seus negócios - por suas regras. Qualquer homem que não gosta é bem-vindo a partir._

_Sasuke Uchiha é veterinário e está na cidade de Refúgio. Ele também é um lobo, e o Alfa de Raven Pack. Ele tem estado esperando pela mulher que pode lhe completar, ser sua verdadeira companheira. Embora as chances de achar ela sejam mínimas, ele se recusa conformar-se com isso. Uma vez que ele a encontre, ele nunca a deixará ir._

_Seus mundos colidem quando Sakura for pega fora de seu mundo bom, seguro e misteriosamente teleportada para uma clareira na floresta fora do refúgio. Ela está fora de seu elemento e coisas estão fora de seu controle.  
A vida acabou de ficar um pouco mais interessante._

_-_

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Olá galerinha linda! Voltei com mais uma adaptação depois de um bom tempo!**

**Espero que vocês gostem, já vou postar o prólogo com o primeiro capítulo.**

**Um grande beijo e deixem reviews! **


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

_**A história é uma adaptação do livro Verdadeiros Companheiros (True Mates) da autora Zena Wynn.**_

_**Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Boa leitura! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Ela estava pendurada, suas mãos amarradas juntas acima de sua cabeça, seus dedões dos pés apenas tocando o chão. Ela vestia uma solta, e fluida camisola, que apenas cobria seu montículo depilado. A brilhante luz da lua cheia brilhou como um refletor, aumentando as sombras circundantes. Uma brisa se moveu, tocando a bainha de seu artigo de vestuário. Seus mamilos enrijeceram dolorosamente em resposta para o ar fresco.

"Eu vou matá-lo," ela disse pra si mesma. "Ele estará morto, assim que eu descer daqui." Ela não soube como inferno ele fez isto, mas de alguma maneira, de algum modo, ele era responsável.

Sakura puxou e arrastou seus pulsos deste modo, tentando soltar eles das cordas que ligavam ela. Quando os nós recusaram soltar, ela tentou torcer seu corpo, pulando e isto pondo pressão suficiente na corda, para quebrar um tronco da árvore. Toda vez que ela girava em uma direção, o impulso levava suas costas para a mesma posição em que ela começou. Ela arquejou e grunhiu, então começou a amaldiçoar, desabafando sua frustração quando seus esforços permanecidos infrutíferos.

Acima de seus murmúrios, ela ouviu um barulho. Pausando em suas lutas, ela escutou próximo. Ruidosamente, ela gritou, "Naruto, eu vou chutar sua bunda quando eu descer daqui. Você estará morto! Se isto tem haver com qualquer de suas idéias sobre lobos e toda essa bobagem sobre o qual você está sempre conversando…"

Desde que ela conheceu Naruto, ele estava falando sobre lobos. Indo sem parar sobre o que era verdade e o que era mito. Ele disse que ele a estava treinando porque um dia ela precisaria conhecer. Sim, certo. Como se ela acreditasse nessa _Merda! _Mas ela o escutou de qualquer maneira, porque sua mãe ensinou que ela fosse agradável para as pessoas, ainda que ela pensasse que eles eram eles, ela disse. O que ele podia fazer machucá-la? Nós não queremos ferir os seus sentimentos, queremos?

Graças ao _Mundo_ de acordo com o Naruto, ela agora soube o caminho adequado para saudar um lobo, a hierarquia em uma matilha, e um monte de coisas ela considerou inútil. Isto é o que eu consigo por considerar o homem, ela pensou. Eu estou amarrada a uma árvore, meio-nua no meio do bosque na noite de uma lua cheia.

Ela ouviu outro som; soou mais perto do que antes. "Naruto! Tire-me daqui!". Quando ela esperou por ele responder, o cabelo atrás de sua nuca insistiu em levantar. Algo - ou alguém - estava observando ela. Ela assumiu que era Naruto, mas agora acontecido com ela, talvez não fosse. De repente ela já veria todo o estalar de horror que relampejou por sua mente. Sua mãe sempre advertiu que essas coisas voltariam para morder ela.

Sakura respirou devagar e deliberadamente, tentando acalmar o pânico, buscando tomar o controle de sua mente. Ela procurou a justificação, tentando ver nas sombras. Ela pensou ter visto um par de olhos amarelos olhando-a fixamente de volta. Muitos pares. Oh, isto não era muito bom. Enquanto ela observou, as criaturas materializar-se da moita escura nas sombras na extremidade da Clareira.

Lobos. Grandes. Cinco deles.

Freneticamente, ela tentou lembrar-se de tudo que ela já aprendeu sobre lobos. _Não olhe fixamente nos olhos deles. Não, espere. Isso era cachorro. Não mostre nenhum medo. Bem, esqueça isto! Ela já estava._

Estava tão assustada, que ficou surpreendida que ela não tenha urinado nela mesma. Por que, oh, por que, ela não assistiu o Animal Planet assistido enquanto ela teve a chance? Então talvez ela saberia o que fazer.

Os lobos comiam humanos? Deus, ela esperava que não!

Ela cantou "Oh, Deus. Oh, Deus. Oh, Deus" debaixo de sua respiração até que se tornou um mantra. Ela empalideceu por medo, ela não podia pensar sobre nada mais para dizer.

Ao som dela cantando, os lobos pausaram e olharam para um ao outro. Um pouco de forma de comunicação pareceu passar entre eles. Um a um, eles avançaram na clareira. Ficando totalmente quieta, ela esperou para ver, o que eles iriam fazer. _Naruto, se eu morrer hoje à noite, eu assombrarei você para sempre_ ela pensou para ela mesma.

Um dos lobos andou a frente dos outros e no luar. Era grande e Cinza com um focinho branco. Ao longo de suas costas um pelo preto derrubado, que formou um padrão. Era difícil dizer, mas seus olhos pareciam arder. Não, deve ser um truque do luar. Ele passou adiante lentamente, quase rastejando, suas orelhas para sua cabeça. Se ela não soubesse melhor, ela diria que estava tentando não a assustá-la. Como!Quem não teria medo de um lobo do tamanho de um pônei?

Rastejou em direção a ela, cheirando o ar. Talvez estivesse só curioso. Ela realmente não soube e não se importou, desde que ele não a comesse. Quando ele ficou mais perto, ela olhou diretamente em seus dourados olhos, com muito medo de mover-se. Veio dentro de polegadas então se sentou atrás em suas coxas. O lobo olhou fixamente para ela, língua rondava sua boca, cabeça inclinada ao lado. Ela jurou que estava rindo dela.

"Me acha engraçada, não é?". Ela perguntou. Suas orelhas inclinaram-se adiante com isto – como se aquela coisa entre suas pernas era qualquer indicação - estava escutando.

"Tenta você acordar amarrado numa árvore no meio do bosque cercado por predadores e vê como você se sente." Uma estranha luz entrou em seus olhos, e ela de alguma maneira soube que ele estava rindo dela. Ótimo! Ele pensa que eu sou uma comediante. Contente que alguém estava se divertindo.

Enquanto sua atenção era enfocada no lobo cinza, os outros quietamente chegaram mais perto e se sentaram próximo dele em um semicírculo a enfrentando. Quando ela olhou de lobo a lobo e nada aconteceu, seu medo diminuiu e curiosidade tomou seu lugar. Um a um, seus músculos relaxaram quando a tensão deixou seu corpo. Ela nunca esteve perto de um lobo ao vivo antes. Se ela sobrevivesse, ela nunca poderia estar novamente.

Aproveitando-se da oportunidade, ela estudou o resto deles. O lobo próximo ao Cinza era da mesma maneira grande, mas uma escala mais magra. Sua pele preta era geada com branco.

O terceiro lobo era todo branco com a exceção de seu nariz e focinho, que era preto. Desviou a atenção para aquelas presas de assassinas. O quarto lobo era todo negro, com exceção de uma meia branca na pata dianteira. Poderia ter sido cômico se ele não parecesse tão maligno. O último era loiro. Ela perguntou-se se lobos tinham piadas loiras como humanos faziam.

Algum tipo de sinal pareceu passar mais uma vez entre eles, e ela tencionou. O que era agora? Um a um, eles se debruçaram adiante e começaram a cheirá-la, começando em seus pés a suas entre pernas. Um veio tão próximo que sentiu o ar úmido de suas narinas em seu montículo.

"Ei! Para com isso. Eu não sou uma cadela no cio para você estar me cheirando!" Um dos lobos fez um som que lembrava a ela o riso.

Então o lobo cinza moveu mais perto. Começando em seus pés, ele lentamente correu seu nariz em cima das pernas dela, deixando uma trilha de umidade fresca em sua pele desperta. Com um rápido movimento de sua língua, ele lambeu seu clitóris. Ela ofegou quando ela pinçou suas coxas juntas e tentou mudar-se. Seu grunhido foi baixo e mediante.

Ele lambeu seu clitóris novamente quando ela inclinou de volta na mesma posição. Então ele tentou empurrar seu nariz em sua entre pernas. "Para trás, seu pateta sarnento," ela disse, e chutou em sua cabeça com o pé. Ele dançou graciosamente afastando-se. Novamente, ela ouviu um som fungando, desta vez do resto do grupo.

Quando ela arrastou seus dedões do pé para parar de balançar de um lado para outro, o lobo cinza olhou para os outros movimentando a cabeça. Ela piscou. Ele não podia ter movimentado sua cabeça. Ela deve estar vendo coisas. Não, melhor ainda, ela estava sonhando. Isto era um pesadelo de que ela não podia esperar para acordar.

Os lobos lançaram e voltaram seus focinhos e uivado na lua, um som jovial de celebração. A surpresa fez ela empurrar acidentalmente abaixo em sua língua. A dor assegurou que isto não era nenhum sonho.

Quando ela chupou em sua língua, tentando aliviar a dor, o lobo cinza avançou novamente. Um minuto, um lobo estava diante dela; no próximo, um homem.

Um homem nu, e despertado.

Naruto não era louco. Lobisomens eram reais. "Oh, cara, eu estou tão ferrada." Então tudo ficou negro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Bom ai está o primeiro capítulo!**

**Ah só pra avisar essa história é cheia de sacanagem e sexo explícito, então, se não gostam não leiam.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, comentem please!**

**Big beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

_**A história é uma adaptação do livro Verdadeiros Companheiros (True Mates) da autora Zena Wynn.**_

_**Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Boa leitura! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo Dois**

Sasuke Uchiha sorriu bufando para frente enquanto pegava sua flácida companheira. O forçado sorriso se transformou num riso quando ele pensou quanto ela ficaria assustada.

Suportou sua cintura, seu monte pressionado de encontro a seu estômago nu. O riso desvaneceu enquanto o calor tomou seu lugar. Recordou o gosto dela. O sabor salgado-doce tinha explodido em sua boca, mesmo na forma de lobo. Só conseguia pensar em:_ Mais_.

Então ela bateu nele. O instinto soltou para fora, justamente enquanto sua boca molhou para outra amostra. Era tudo o que Naruto tinha prometido e algo mais.

Ele olhou abaixo na mulher em seus braços. Sakura Haruno, sua verdadeira companheira. Deus, ele fez de tudo, tinha quase perdido a esperança de achá-la. Ele tinha rezado e esperado por ela por mais de vinte anos. Existiam mulheres que ele podia ter escolhido para acasalar. Claro!

Como o alfa, ele poderia escolher mulheres de seu bando e de outros. Mas ele quis, precisou de um vinculo do verdadeiro companheiro.

Nada mais o faria. Ele estava quase desistindo de esperar quando ele recebeu a convocação de Naruto.

Naruto era legendário no meio dos shifters. Ele tinha a habilidade de farejar um potencial companheiro no meio de humanos. Sasuke não sabia o que Naruto era ou como ele fazia isto. O que Sasuke sabia era que ele era extremamente poderoso, e podia fazer para os shifters o que eles eram incapazes de fazerem por eles mesmos.

A natureza humana de um shifter permitiu que ele acasalasse e reproduzisse com qualquer fêmea de sua espécie. Os humanos eram um pouco complicados. Você podia acasalar com um humano. Você não podia reproduzir com eles a menos que eles sejam seu companheiro verdadeiro. Só com um companheiro verdadeiro podia vincular ambos os lados de sua natureza - humana e animal. Os humanos os chamavam companheiros de alma.

Enfocou mais uma vez na mulher em seus braços, Sasuke estudou suas características. Ela era bonita. Com sua vista aguda, ele podia a ver como se fosse em pleno meio-dia em vez de meia-noite. Sua cremosa pele era da cor neve. Aquelas altas maçãs do rosto eram qualquer indicação, que ela tinha algo de nativo americano em algum lugar em sua árvore genealógica. Seu rosto era um clássico oval, e aquele cabelo… ele amou seu cabelo. Era uma massa espessa lisa e rosada, estendido abaixo de seus ombros.

Sasuke se debruçou adiante e enterrou seu nariz contra seu pescoço, inalando profundamente pegando o perfume em seu ser. Seu pênis insistentemente pulsou. Ele estava desesperado para enterrar-se fundo em sua envoltura morna, e úmida. Minha, ele pensou. Toda minha.

Seus generosos seios imploraram para serem chupados. Ele os queria nus. Seu olhar viajou passado de seus mamilos, enrugados com o ar fresco da noite, e acima da leve curva de seu estômago e femininas coxas. Ela era um punhado agradável. Nenhum problema para ele. Um homem queria algo para segurar, alguém que ele podia fuder sem temer que ela quebrasse. Sasuke cedeu à necessidade e agarrou seu traseiro. Oh, sim. Delicioso como diriam as crianças.

Afagou para baixo até que poderia prender a parte traseira de suas coxas, então seguir para separar suas pernas até que sua vagina estava exibida abertamente. Ela acordaria logo, mas antes que fizesse, queria mais de seu sabor. Sasuke deixou-se cair a seus joelhos, a seguir elevou seus pés sobre seus ombros ele se inclinou adiante e enterrou-se encontrando as bordas de seus lábios inferiores, mais uma vez inalando o delicioso aroma do odor feminino. No fundo, ele ouviu os outros lobos enquanto eles deixaram a clareira, mas seu enfoque estava na mulher em seus braços. Ele alcançou e separou seus lábios inferiores, dando a ele uma visão excelente de sua vagina. Então, ele lentamente lambeu sua fenda e seu clitóris, fechou seus olhos, saboreando o gosto de seus sucos que fluíram em sua boca. Outra e outra vez ele lambeu, alternadamente colocando sua língua no fundo de sua entrada para mais de seu salgado-doce sabor.

Apertou firmemente em seus quadris, mantendo ela quieta quando um gemido curvou em sua boca. Ele tocou seu clitóris enquanto mergulhava dentro e fora de sua vagina com sua língua, da mesma maneira que seu pênis queria fazer. Mais rápido e mais rápido ele foi até que ele sentiu seu orgasmo abordando. Finalmente, suas coxas apertaram ao redor de sua cabeça, suas costas curvadas nitidamente, e clímax varrendo em cima dela.

Sasuke ergueu as coxas de Sakura abertas em torno de sua cabeça quando tinham apertado. Rapidamente levantando-se do chão, deixou-a ofegando enquanto circulou ao redor atrás dela. Dobrou-se e enganchou seu braço direito sob seu joelho, e levantou seu pé, e abriu-lhe seu corpo. Alinhando seu pênis com sua vagina ainda flácida, enterrou-se profundamente dentro._ Merda, estava apertada, molhada, e oh, e tão quente_. Não poderia durar por muito tempo. Mas felizmente, tinha a noite toda.

Com seu braço deixado ao redor de sua cintura, ele empurrou, lentamente a princípio, então com uma velocidade maior. Seus gemidos e choramingos sensuais o deixaram louco. Balançando sua pélvis atrás, ele mudou seu ângulo e mergulhou muito mais fundo, cada punhalada batendo naquele pacote doce de nervos localizados bem no fundo dela. As pontas de seus dedos tocaram seu clitóris. Ela gritou quando ela teve um orgasmo.

Sasuke rugiu adiante, fechando seus dentes sobre o tendão de seu pescoço e ombro, encontrando o ponto culminante. Abaixo, ele marcou Sakura como sua companheira para toda eternidade, até quando ele explodiu sua semente, em seu útero faminto. Seus músculos internos continuarem tensos abaixo, apertando e lançando, drenando ele. Terminado, Sasuke lambeu o ombro da sua companheira, curando o ferimento que ele fez enquanto a marcava, então se inclinou contra ela atrás, lutando para recuperar sua força. Ela era finalmente sua. Ele a marcou reivindicando ela, agora ele nunca iria deixá-la partir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Olá geente! Mais um capítulo para vcs! Por favor, deixem reviews para eu saber se estão gostando da história para que assim eu possa saber se vcs aprovam eu postá-la até o fim.**

**Ela já está toda adaptada, então postarei de maneira rápida! Mas por favor deixem a opinião de vcs, ela é extremamente importante!**

**Bjãao amores até o próximo capítulo!**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

_**A história é uma adaptação do livro Verdadeiros Companheiros (True Mates) da autora Zena Wynn.**_

_**Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Boa leitura! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo Três**

Sakura levantou lentamente, ela não se importava em lutar para compreender o que aconteceu. Quando ela tentou saber, sua memória foi retomada em uma série de imagens. A clareira enluarada. Os lobos. Um lobo cinza num minuto, homem no próximo.

Ela gradualmente ficou ciente das mãos duras, masculinas segurando suas pernas e de um delicioso calor centrado em seu centro, fazendo seu útero apertar em resposta.

_Oh, Deus, ele estava lambendo sua fenda._

Sua língua tocou entre suas coxas, deixando sua vagina queimando, mas não onde ela precisava mais disto. Enquanto ela lutava em ficar mais próximo, forçou sua língua para seu clitóris, ele apertou duro abaixo em seus quadris, inibindo seus movimentos.

Ela choramingou. Ela era tão fechada. Algo dentro dela estava construindo, crescendo em cada golpe de sua língua. Seu corpo esticou-se... Alcançando. Ela só soube o que ela precisava sentir quando estava sendo negado.

Então ela sentiu.

Uma luz, um toque plumoso, direto no lugar perfeito. Novamente, ela tentou ficar mais perto. Novamente, ela foi negada. Mais duro ela quis dizer. Golpeia mais tudo que terminou de sua boca foi um gemido suave. De alguma maneira, ele deve ter sabido o que ela estava tentando falar porque o seu toque em seu clitóris ficou mais duro quando sua língua mergulhou mais fundo e mais rápido. Todo músculo de seu corpo apertou antes dela explodir.

Depois o choque ondulou por ela. O calor de seu corpo moveu para ela atrás. Ele agarrou sua coxa e usou para erguer sua perna com seu pênis esfregando contra sua agora exposta abertura. Sim, ela pensou. Eu quero isto dentro de mim. Ela prendeu sua respiração quando ele nitidamente empurrou em suas dividas dobras como manteiga para uma lâmina afiada. Então ele começou a se mover.

Tudo que ela podia fazer era sentir.

O deslizando de seu pênis como ele trabalhou dentro e fora de sua vagina. O ar fresco em seus peitos, enquanto se estendiam saltando na brisa suave na força de suas estocadas. Um braço se enganchou debaixo de seu joelho, abrindo seu corpo para seu bombeamento; a outra fechou ao redor de sua cintura, segurou-a apertada. Com suas mãos amarradas juntas acima de sua cabeça, ela aceitou seu domínio acima de seu corpo.

Ele puxou seus quadris para trás. Esta nova posição causou ondas de choque ondulando da cabeça ao dedão do pé. Quando a cabeça de seu membro bateu em seus nervos finais que ela nunca soube que ela tinha. Os dedos contra seu clitóris forneceu uma quantia certa de excitação externa.

_Oh, meu Deus, eu não posso aguentar mais._

Ela abriu sua boca para implorar que parasse e ao invés gritou quando um clímax atravessou acima dela. Ela apenas sentiu uma mordida abaixo em seu ombro, tão perdida estava nas sensações alavancando seu corpo.

Sua cabeça caiu para frente enquanto ela lutou tomar sua respiração. _Agora que foi um orgasmo_. Isto fez todos os orgasmos que ela experimentou no passado pálido em comparação. A pressão em seus braços diminuiu quando ela foi solta da árvore. Embalando-a de encontro a seu corpo duro, abaixou-a até o chão. Afrouxou a corda que amarrava suas mãos juntas, e então massageou seus pulsos para ajudar o sangue a circular. Colocou-se sem energia na terra fresca, úmida, olhando acima na lua.

Sakura lutou para fazer sentido o que acabou de acontecer. Ela nunca sentiu tal felicidade. Nem sabia que era possível, ser completamente honrado. Agora que ela sabia, todo o rebuliço era a parte dela que estava um pouco assustada. A intensidade dos orgasmos que ele deu a ela era viciante. O que ela iria estar disposta a fazer – dar —para experimentar, isto novamente e novamente? Quanto de seu estimado controle ela estaria disposta a renunciar?

Enquanto seus pensamentos correram rodando e rodando em sua cabeça, ele desabotoou sua camisola, expondo seus seios para o ar da noite fria. Sua boca trancou sobre seu mamilo, amamentando faminto.

Eu estou deitada no chão no meio do bosque com um homem que eu não sei quem é. Dando-me apenas o orgasmo mais surpreendente em minha vida.

Ela devia estar chateada, assustada. Debaixo de circunstâncias normais, ela estaria. Porém, nada daquela noite era normal, e agora mesmo, ela não podia parecer trabalhar suficiente energia para se importar. Ela se preocuparia sobre isto mais tarde. Além disso, o que ele estava fazendo com sua boca era nada menos que surpreendente. Ela nunca soube que seus seios eram muito intimamente conectados a seu útero. Cada sucção e puxão produziam uma resposta bem no fundo.

Suas mãos foram a seu cabelo. Ela arqueou-se para trás, dirigindo seu peito mais profundo em sua boca. "Qual é o seu nome?" Ela perguntou.

"Você realmente se importa?"

"Para falar a verdade não, não enquanto você continuar fazendo isto."

Ele ergueu sua cabeça para olhar para ela. Seus dentes cintilaram no luar à medida que ele sorriu. "Meu nome é Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Sim, Sasuke. Este é o nome que você gritará quando eu fizer você gozar novamente."

"Sim, sim, qualquer coisa que você diz. Só não pare." Ela empurrou sua cabeça de volta a seu seio necessitado.

Ele riu enquanto sua boca retomou seu seio. Ele amamentou em um mamilo à medida que ele apertou o outro, alternando de um lado para outro entre os dois. Sasuke puxou suas pernas separadamente, então se colocou entre elas, roçando sua ereção contra seu inchado clitóris. Com cada puxão em seu seio, ela sentiu uma resposta puxar abaixo em sua barriga. Arqueando seus quadris, ela esfregou contra seu pênis, buscando alívio do fogo que crescia entre suas pernas.

"Você me quer?"

"Sim." Ela gemeu.

"O que você quer que eu faça para você?" Ela arqueou contra ele em resposta. "Uh, uh, uh. Responda-me," ele exigiu, movendo seu pênis longe dela. Ela tentou erguer seus quadris, mas o peso de seu corpo a alfinetou para baixo. Frustrada, ela arrancou seu cabelo.

Rindo, ele posicionou-se em sua entrada com seu membro, apenas entrando antes de retirar para esfregar de um lado para outro, acima de seu clitóris. "Diga a mim o que você quer."

"Eu quero você, Sasuke." Ela arqueou contra ele, tentando o atrair com seu corpo.

"Você me quer para que?"

"Sasuke, por favor," ela protestou, dando seu cabelo outro puxão duro. "Deixe de brincar comigo."

"Por favor? Por favor, o que?"

"Você sabe o que eu quero."

"Você tem que dizer as palavras," ele calmamente exigiu, o tempo todo nunca parando de roçar persistentemente contra seu clitóris.

Frustrada, ela gritou "Foda-me! Por favor! Por favor, foda… OH!" Antes que todas as palavras pudesse completamente deixar sua boca, ele afundou nela. Ele ficou bem no fundo dela, ela jurou que o sentiu atrás de sua garganta. Já na extremidade, ela caiu diretamente acima do precipício.

Ele agarrou debaixo de seus joelhos e a ergueu em cima mais alto, dando seu pênis melhor acesso. Escorando seus tornozelos em seus ombros, ele tomou mais fundo e mais duro que ela sempre quis ter sido tomado antes. O olhar de seu rosto era selvagem. Ele estava rosnando e puxando, seu rosto parcialmente trocou, enquanto ele crescia impossivelmente maior e mais longo dentro dela. Em vez de assustá-la, sua perda de controle a excitava.

Seus dedos cavados no chão úmido, tentando ganhar a aquisição. Ela empurrou de volta, cavando suas unhas em suas costas para conseguir alavancar o que ela precisava. Ela sentiu isto abordando, surgindo de seus dedões do pé. Apertando suas pernas, ela a arqueou para trás, equilibrando em seus ombros e braços. "Sasuke!" Ela gritou quando seu clímax bateu nela.

Seu corpo inteiro endureceu, Sasuke empurrou mais fundo, instintivamente buscando seu útero. Uma vez, duas vezes, então um final. Chamas subiram abaixo de sua espinha para suas bolas. Com sua cabeça lançada para trás, seu pescoço curvado, ele uivou para os céus.

Drenado, ele desmoronou em cima dela, só deslocou seu peso ao lado quando ela protestou.

"Minha" ele rosnou. Ele a abraçou apertado, embrulhando de forma protetora ao redor de sua companheira, antes de cair no sono.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Olá geente! Mais um capítulo para vcs! **

**Desculpem a demora em postar, mas prometo que agora atualizarei bem rápido!**

**Espero que estejam gostando!**

**Por favor, deixem reviews!**

**Bjãao amores até o próximo capítulo!**


End file.
